


Taking the Plunge

by SumDumMuffin



Series: Absolute Hoodwitch Armageddon [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Scuba Diving, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/SumDumMuffin
Summary: Glynda signs up for a scuba diving session on vacation. Her diving instructor is cute.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ruby Rose
Series: Absolute Hoodwitch Armageddon [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Taking the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh this is so cheesy e what am i doing
> 
> I guarantee no expertise in or even basic correct knowledge of, English grammar, scuba diving, or romance.

“No. I can’t do it.” Glynda stated, with finality. She scootched away from the water. 

"Well,” said her scuba instructor, bashfully. “We’re already here, and you’ve already got your snorkel,” she gestured to the top of Glynda’s head, “And you already paid for it. So, sure, you don’t have to, but like. You might as well…? It’s _my_ favorite activity here.”

The instructor was named Ruby, and she was currently treading water next to the boat Glynda was sitting on, right at the edge of the water, clinging to a rope fixture. The other divers and instructors had hence gone on ahead but Ruby was still here, for some reason. 

“Besides!” Ruby said, “Scuba diving is about trying new things, and having new experiences!” 

Glynda’s mouth flattened. “Are you just saying that because its the tagline of the tourism agency you work for?” 

“Not-” Ruby puffed out her cheek, “Not _just_ because my employers encourage me to say it. And besides, its the tagline because it’s true from the experiences of people who’ve done scuba diving, not- not the other way around.” 

Glynda’s expression flattened, to match her mouth. 

“Anyway!” Ruby said. How about, you start by getting in the water? Baby steps.” 

“I- Ive done that already,” Glynda said. To demonstrate, she scootched back next to the water (though she didn’t let go of the rope) and let her legs dangle into the ocean water. 

She was only a little self-conscious about, shoving her bare legs in front of a cute college student. Decades of office work hadn’t, exactly, toned them. Not like the way every part of Ruby’s athletic build glistened under her diveskin. 

  
  
  


“See? The water’s really nice,” Ruby said. She treaded in place. “It’s because of the way the bay is shaped; we’re protected from winds and the beach area isn’t deep enough to hold reserves of cold water, so it gets pretty comfortably warm during the day.” 

“Huh, really?” Glynda tried to let herself get distracted by the science. “It’s cool you know that much about the bay.” 

“Yeah! They tell us that in training, but, it is sort of related to my major,” Ruby said. 

“Really? What’s your major?” Glynda said, conversationally. 

Ruby rubbed the back of her head as she bobbed up and down in the water. “Ah, just, Mechanical Engineering…."

“That’s very smart of you," Glynda mustered up the courage to say. 

Ruby smiled at the compliment, and Glynda may have even thought she was blushing-

“Anyway= now that your legs are wet,” Ruby said, “How do you feel about getting other parts of yourself wet?” 

Glynda tried to hide her blush, because she really shouldn’t be interpreting what Ruby just said _that_ way. “Um-"

Ruby smiled and swam up to the side of the boat. “C’monnn~” 

Ruby held her hand out towards Glynda’s arm, and Glynda couldn’t help but let the younger girl tug her, gently, forward-

-And too late she realized that Ruby intended to actually just pull her into the water- 

“No- wait!-” 

  
  


And yeah, the ocean was actually pretty warm.

Glynda sputtered as salt went into her nose and her arms kicked into gear, automatically treading water enough to keep her head high enough to supply her lungs with oxygen. 

  
  


“There!” Ruby said, “First parts the hardest part.” 

Glynda opened her eyes- Ruby was really blurry-

“Oh! My, goggles- ” Glynda patted her head to confirm it didn’t have anything on it, and then she pulled off her glasses and shook them, slightly, “Did you see where they went?” 

Ruby looked around and found where they had slipped off of Glynda’s forehead. “Heh, sorry- I totally forgot you were wearing glasses- Oh! There they are.” Ruby swam around Glynda, to her right. 

“Really? They’re right on my face,” Glynda said. 

“I guueesss,” Ruby said, from behind her, “I was just looking at your eyes too hard.” 

Glynda smushed her lips together and was thankful that Ruby couldn't’ see her face. 

“Here,” Ruby said, a little closer to Glynda’s ear than Glynda expected, “Lemme get this for you-” 

And Glynda felt the heat rise in her cheeks as her scuba instructor placed Glynda’s diving goggles around her head, gently, and then afterwards, muss with the straps 

“Oh! I should have, made sure your glasses were clean enough,” Ruby said. 

“They’re good enough-”

“But like, you’re going to want to be able to see clearly once we get ya down there,” Ruby said. 

“Ah, that's if, I decide to, actually dive,” Glynda said…

Ruby smiled, softly, “Its actually really beautiful down there. I”d really like for you to be able to see the coral formations…” 

Glynda’s heart beat into her throat. She swallowed it back down. "Well, if- if you, take the lead..." 

Ruby brightened up. “That’s what I’m here for!” 

  
  


So after some quick test runs to get Glynda acclimate to dipping her head under water, Ruby held her hand as she lead Glynda down to just low enough under the water’s surface to see the elegant rainbow collection of coral formations sprouting up around the bay ocean floor. 

Glynda caught herself staring into Ruby's face, for a little too long, and to her embarrassment Ruby caught her-   
  
But Ruby glanced down and stroked some of her hair out of her face (A futile endeavor, considering they were underwater), before returning the smile. 

  
Ruby had to be pretty close to Glynda, to. Glynda supposed that getting a personal tour with a diving instructor was actually a pretty good deal.   
  
And since they couldn't talk, Ruby mostly communicated by squeezing Glynda's hand. At one point, Ruby gestured over at a panorama of sea sponges and the starfish, and the colorful, tropical fish that made the fractal coral landscape their home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And Ruby gestured for them to surface, and when they did, Glynda let Ruby take her hand to bring her back up. 

“Wasn’t that beautiful?” Ruby asked. 

And after that first one, Glynda decided to take a different plunge. 

Ruby was already holding her arms, and looking right at her, they're faces, really close. 

Glynda nodded. “Yes! But, also- will you go out with me?” 

Ruby blinked, twice, and then she smiled. “Okay!” 


End file.
